Falling
by Silver Ash
Summary: “Look at me,” he gently commanded. “I Will Not Let You Fall…Do you believe me?” “I believe you.” She was afraid of falling out of the sky and falling for him. Hermione/Fred HG/FW. Full story to be posted within 2 weeks.
1. A New Escape

Summary: "Look at me," he gently commanded. "I Will Not Let You Fall…Do you believe me?" "I believe you." She was afraid of falling out of the sky and falling for him. Full story posted within 2 weeks.

Author's Note: This begins the summer before their 6th year. Fred and George have started the joke shop but haven't moved out of the Burrow yet.

I also have to thank my beta again. Especially for catching my metric errors. And thanks to all of my friends for their support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Falling**

Chapter 1: A New Escape

Sigh.

Hermione settled into her favorite reading spot on the entire Weasley property: against the old oak tree whose trunk was wide enough to hide her completely from the house. It was early yet, not quite 9:00, so she and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones up and about. Mr. Weasley had left for work directly after breakfast, Ginny usually slept until at least 9:30, and her two best friends wouldn't be showing their faces until Mrs. Weasley dragged them out of bed sometime after that. The twins were less predictable. Although George usually slept as late as Harry and Ron, Fred could be up at anytime doing anything.

For now, though, all was quite on the Weasley front. Hermione sighed peacefully again as she wrapped a light blanket around herself for protection from the cool summer morning.

She leaned back against the tree and opened one of her favorite books: _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione laughed to herself, thinking what Ron and Harry would say if they saw her reading this yet again.

Hermione stopped to think about her mother's favorite book: a cheesy romance novel with a weak plot and absolutely no character development. She asked her mother about this once. "I don't read it for the literary value, dear. I read it for the pure escape into another world. Besides, you can't help your favorite book; the one that always puts you in a good mood and relaxes you."

Despite her mother's best efforts, Hermione had never enjoyed fiction. She just couldn't stand wasting time on pages that did not teach anything. But she could understand her mother's point. After all, she read _Hogwarts: A History_ for the same reason.

"It should make sense to Ron and Harry why this is my favorite book," she thought. "It reminds me of the day I found out I was a witch, my first day at Hogwarts, and when we became friends."

Hermione finished the first page before she heard the crunching of grass behind her. Her sigh was frustrated now, combined with the thought, "Nice while it lasted."

The crunching came to a sudden stop. Soon enough Fred came tearing around the side of the tree on his broomstick. After spending several mornings this week next to the tree, Hermione realized this was a ritual of Fred's. If he awoke before any of his siblings, Fred would sneak out for a long broom-ride around the countryside.

When he took off, he never looked back and so had never seen Hermione sitting by the tree. But today, he must have known that something was different. Once airborne, he looped back, gliding low to the ground, and stopped in front of Hermione.

"You know, I'm disappointed. I thought you must be out here this early to admire my stunning physique, but here you are with a book in your lap," he smirked.

"I see your mother told you I was out here," Hermione quickly reasoned.

"She may have mentioned it," he admitted. "Do you always start your day with a book?"

"Only when I'm lucky enough to have the time," Hermione said. "But you prefer a broomstick?"

"Always. What better way to start a day then flying through a clear blue sky with the wind whipping around you?"

"Oh, I could name more than a few; all of them on the ground."

"What could you possibly have against flying, one of the most amazing, exhilarating experiences you can have?" Fred asked. The smile on his face and the glint in his eyes told it all. The air was truly a place of happiness for him.

"Gravity. My problem with flying is gravity. You know, that whole rule about what goes up must come down."

"The great Hermione Granger is afraid of heights?"

"Yes, well we all have to fear something, don't we? Mine happens to be the impending splat after falling from a very high place." She was shifting her eyes, looking for a way to evade where this conversation was inevitably heading.

"And you're not the least bit interested in conquering your fear?" Fred challenged, eyebrows raised. Hermione could feel a shift in the air as Fred's mischievousness filled the space.

Hermione stood, clutching the book to her chest, and tried to sound braver than she felt. "I've been in the air several times now on broomsticks, a hippogriff, and a thestral. Never once has it felt amazing or exhilarating."

"Have you ever tried riding with someone?"

Years later, Hermione would look back and realize that standing up was her mistake; or perhaps her good fortune.

"I rode on the hippogriff with Harry," she said nearly in a whisper.

"Well then, that's the problem." Fred stretched his arms out in front of her. "What you need is a nice, smooth broomstick ride with an experienced driver."

Before Hermione could say, "No Fred, I really don't think that's the problem," her book hit the ground and she was airborne.

"Fred Weasley you put me down this instant!" she screamed. She would have beaten him if she hadn't been gripping him so tightly. Fred had scooped her up side-saddle and she was now balancing, in her mind precariously, on the broomstick.

"You never seem this anxious while you watch us play Quidditch," he commented, clearly relishing his plan put into motion.

"Yes, well, I believe that the definition of altophobia is a fear for your own falling, not the falling of others," her voice straining more by the second. They were already five meters or so off the ground, over three times Hermione's height.

"Just relax, Hermione. Stop quoting facts and thinking rationally. Just have fun."

"That's exactly the problem, isn't it? I _cannot_ think rationally while up this high. All I _can_ think about is how my body will break when it hits the very hard ground."

Fred lowered the broom a few meters and slowed to a stop. For the first time, Hermione could feel that Fred's right arm was wrapped around her, holding her in place, while the left steered the broom.

"Look at me," he gently commanded. Hermione carefully turned her head. "I Will Not Let You Fall…Do you believe me?"

Fred was her best friend's older brother, a guy she'd known for years, a clever and talented wizard with ambitious plans for a joke shop, a skilled Quidditch player, and a prankster. But all Hermione _knew _at that moment was the broom beneath her, Fred's arm around her, and Fred's cerulean eyes staring back at her. "I believe you."

He smiled a small grin. "Now slowly move your leg so that you've got one leg on each side of the broom. That's it." Hermione focused only on his voice now. His arm was still around her waist. "Now lean back against me. Don't worry, I can take it."

"Why can't I sit behind you, instead of on this front edge?"

"Because the best part about flying for me is probably the worst part for you."

Hermione remained surprisingly calm. "Explain."

"When you fly there is nothing connected to you. Nothing is pulling you down. The sky is a place to escape from the worries that surround us constantly now."

Hermione turned her head very slightly to see him. Fred was looking at something in the distance, something beyond them. When he sensed her eyes on him, Fred stared back, his smile reaching his eyes again. His arm tightened around her, giving her a squeeze. "Freedom," she said.

"Yes, pure freedom."

They flew around the area for close to an hour. He never took her too fast or too high, or turned too quickly. Hermione found herself relaxing back into him, actually enjoying the feel of the breeze streaming past her and the smooth lines they traveled in. She closed her eyes, not in fear but in ease.

"Oh 'Mione?"

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes and turned to find Fred trying not to laugh.

"Not so scared now, huh?"

She paused to asses her fear levels. "No, not at all, really. But then, I haven't been looking down either. I couldn't even tell you how high we are. I've just looking at the sky and the clouds."

"When your eyes have been open, you mean." A smirk accompanied the words.

She sighed. "I admit it. I felt so comfortable that I closed my eyes."

"And," Fred prodded.

She sighed again, and couldn't prevent a smile. "And I had fun."

"Exactly what I was going for. But now I'm afraid our time has come to an end. I saw Ginny come outside a bit ago looking for us."

Hermione found herself doing something she had never expected doing at the thought of getting _off_ a broom: she pouted.

Fred couldn't hold back a laugh now. "Don't worry. We can go again soon. And next time you can try driving."

"Excellent. And Fred, if you tell anyone I enjoyed flying I'll hex you."

"Don't worry 'Mione, it'll be our little secret."

Fred gently dropped her off on solid ground and then flew the broom to the storage shed. Hermione found herself missing the feel of Fred's arm around her waist. Even more surprising, she missed his smell. At the time, she hadn't consciously noticed his masculine scent. But now that it was gone, its absence was blaringly obvious to her. And the thought of "next time" thrilled her; she could hardly wait.

Hermione began walking to the house, stopping suddenly half way and running back to the tree. She had forgotten all about the book.

Author's Note: All of the chapters are written (5 total) and I am planning to post one chapter every 2-3 days. The story is saved on several computers, so no worries. And I hope all of my fellow altophobics enjoyed this. :)


	2. Daydreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Falling**

Chapter 2: Daydreams

Hermione sat watching another Quidditch practice on a cool October afternoon. This was something she'd done all six years at Hogwarts, but for the first time she was envious of the players. Even Ron enjoyed his air time through his constant anxiety.

The further the school year went, the more worried she became. She had the normal worries about classes, of course. She worried about Ron on the Quidditch team. Mostly she worried about Harry's lessons with Dumbledore and what they meant.

The more worries she had the more Hermione wished she was back at the Burrow flying with Fred. But she worried about that too. Before that week at the Burrow she hadn't thought much about Fred. He was one of Ron's many older brothers. He was a mischievous guy who was always planning something with his twin. He was quite clever; the products at their shop were proof of that. If only he would use his cleverness for good instead of pranks.

Now when she thought of Fred more than those things came to mind. She thought of the wind screaming past them when they reached the top speed she was comfortable with. She thought of his arm steadfast around her waist.

She remembered his scent, this indescribably wonderful smell that was all his own. After listening to Ginny and the other girls talk for hours on end about their boyfriends, Hermione learned that all boys had their own scent and loving a boy's scent was an absolute must for him to be your boyfriend. Not to like it was a sure sign of the relationship's doom.

All of this put together had Hermione more confused then she had ever been about anything in her entire life. She huffed loudly enough at this painfully common thought for Lavender and the other girls watching the practice to look at her strangely. Hermione gave them an embarrassed smile and decided that she had done enough watching and it was time for some doing.

*****

Hermione went back to her room and flopped onto her bed. _Hogwarts: A History_ lay there mocking her. The book was not the escape that it used to be. She unceremoniously shoved the book under her bed.

Although the room was currently empty, she drew the curtains around her bed before pulling out the only thing she'd taken from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: a Patented Daydream Charm. Fred had given it to her for free after she'd said the charm was "extraordinary magic". At the time, she never thought she would use it. Up until a week ago it laid collecting dust at the bottom of her truck. But lately she couldn't help thinking what would happen if she used it. And now her curiosity won out.

She said the simple incantation and the world began to melt away. The morning dew clung to her shoes as she walked through the grass behind the Burrow. Hermione recognized this moment. It was the morning they were leaving for Hogwarts, that's why it was so early. Fred said that he would take her for one last flight before she left.

A wind gust came from behind her, almost knocking Hermione off her feet. And then he was there. And then they were in the air. But here the daydream departed from the memory. Now they were going higher and faster than she had ever dared. They leaned sideways into sharp curves and went through loops that turned her upside-down. It all reminded her of a roller coaster at an amusement park that had frightened her years ago. But now she loved it all. There simply was no fear.

*****

The next day she sent an order to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for two more Daydream Charms.

A day later, a note came back to her from Fred.

'_Mione,_

_I assume that you used the Daydream Charm I gave you and enjoyed it._

_The only way you will be getting more is if you tell me what you saw._

_This is purely for research purposes, of course. _

_Your pilot,_

_Fred_

Hermione spent two weeks debating whether the Daydream Charms were worth the sure embarrassment of admitting her daydream to Fred.

She made her decision the night after Griffindor's first Quidditch game. Between the fake Felix Felicis dose and seeing Lavender permanently connected to Ron, Hermione was at her wits end. She had liked Ron for years despite how oblivious he was and what sometimes came out of his mouth. When she saw Ron and Lavender together she had _expected_ to feel out of her mind with jealousy towards Lavender. But the sight instead filled her with jealously towards _Ron_, because he had someone to be wrapped around.

Of course, this realization didn't stop her from sending dive-bombing birds at Ron's head—that was too good of an opportunity to miss after he'd been a prat about the Felix Felicis.

Directly after "the bird incident" Hermione went to the Owlery.

_Fred,_

_I will trade you one daydream explanation for a flight over Christmas holiday._

_Your rider,_

_Hermione_

An answer came the next afternoon during lunch.

"Who sent you a note Herm—," Ron's question was cut off by Hermione's glare.

"Let's get going to class," Harry quickly said, trying to keep the peace between his two best friends.

_Brilliant 'Mione,_

_Ginny says you sent birds flying at my brother's head. Brilliant. That's such a great idea you could sell it. Mind if I try?_

_I assume from your request that you long for my presence. And I suppose that a flight at Christmas is a good trade for daydream information. I also assume that you have not tried flying on your own or with someone else yet. But then, once you've flown with me how can anything else compare?_

_Your Christmas pilot,_

_Fred_

Author's Note: I'm not sure if every girl feels this way about a guy's scent, but I think most girls I know do. A particular conversation my friends and I had about this inspired it's inclusion in the story.


	3. To Fly Or Not To Fly

Author's Note: Thanks to Johnathan and Pinky Brown who told me that feet (not meters) are used for measurements in England. So I will edit the first chapter to say feet and not meters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Falling**

Chapter 3: To Fly Or Not To Fly

The first week of December arrived and Hermione still had not tried riding a broom. No matter how strongly she convinced herself that she should just do it, her fear always won out. The debate raging in her mind over 'to fly or not to fly' was nearly as strong as the debate over whether or not she had developed a crush on Fred Weasley.

Hermione pondered these thoughts for what felt like the millionth time, only to be led back to the same place: she was afraid of falling out of the sky and falling for him.

Ginny dropped her books in front of Hermione and sat next to her in a secluded corner of the nearly empty common room. "Okay, what's going on with you?"

"What?"

Ginny tried in vain to find patience. "You won't talk to Ron and can hardly look at him without glaring. Harry's afraid to even ask you what's wrong."

"So they sent you over to find out for them?" Hermione closed her book; she wouldn't be getting any more work done tonight.

"No. I asked Harry what was wrong with you and he didn't know. So I came to find out for myself. Although, come to think of it, he's been acting strange lately too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered how Ginny could miss Harry's obvious feelings towards her. Perhaps this was a Weasley family trait.

"I'm fine."

"Do not try that line on me, Hermione. I am the closest girl friend you have so spill." From the look in Ginny's eyes, Hermione knew she had no choice. "Is it because my brother has practically sewn his lips to Lavender's?"

"I am _not_ jealous of Lavender."

"But I thought you'd fancied Ron for years."

"I did. But at some point this year, before Lavender happened, I just…moved on."

"That's excellent news, but why the constant glares if you aren't jealous of her?

Hermione dropped her head to the table and out came the muffled response, "I'mjealousofRon."

"What was that?"

Hermione raised her head up. "I am jealous of Ron. I'm jealous that he has someone and I don't."

Ginny shifted her eyes. Hermione could see the gears in Ginny's mind turning dangerously and waited for the inevitable result. Hermione's skin betrayed her, blushing even before Ginny's question came. "You have a someone in mind, don't you?"

Hermione decided that this conversation should end now before she admitted that the someone was another of Ginny's brothers. "I need to get some sleep."

"Fine, you don't have to give me a name now. But you have to stop acting like this around Harry and Ron. Pretty soon they will think you fancy Ron."

"Point taken. Goodnight." Hermione gathered up her books and tried to retain some dignity while running away from Ginny as fast as she could.

*****

Hermione had two goals for the week following her conversation with Ginny: 1) start behaving normally around people again; and 2) try flying own her own. The first was nearly met by the end of the week. Hermione had managed with great effort to stop glaring at Ron and could almost hold a conversation with Lavender. Ginny was the only one still looking at her suspiciously.

Hermione knew that she could not return Fred's note until her second goal was complete.

A bit of her wanted to try flying on her own, to try facing her fears. Another bit wanted to be able to tell him that she tried, maybe even that she succeeded. But a lot of her wanted to see if it was flying alone or flying with Fred that was so wonderful.

And so, Hermione was now standing alone on an empty Quidditch field, a broom laying on the ground next to her feet.

"I am not afraid," she said to the broom.

"I know that if I fell from several feet above the ground I would likely not be hurt at all."

The broom silently mocked her.

"And if I did fall, which I probably would not, I am perfectly capable of making a pillow to land on."

If the broomstick had eyes, they would have rolled.

Hermione's entire body tensed and trembled at the same time. She mustered all of her strength into one word. "Up."

The broomstick obediently raised into her outstretched hand. She sat upon the broom and gripped the handle until her knuckles were paler than Nearly Headless Nick.

"Alright. Very good. Now, let's take this one foot at a time." The trembling began to creep into her voice.

The broom once again obeyed and gently raised about one foot.

Hermione tried valiantly to maintain a logical line of thinking, knowing this was her only chance at staying focused. Ahead of time, she had decided the best way of doing this was to rate her fear level. This way she could track her improvement over time.

On a scale of one to ten, she called one "feeling as safe as on the ground" and ten "Merlin save me! I'm going to die!"

At one foot off the ground she was at a solid one on the Fear Scale.

"You see," she said to the broom. "I'm not afraid."

The broom wondered how long that would last.

"Up another foot please."

The ground was noticeably farther away now, but not out of reach. She decided that was about a one and a half on the Fear Scale.

"One more foot please." She was now as high up as a small child was tall. But this was still only about a two on the Fear Scale.

Hermione now felt her confidence returning. She was in the air _and_ remaining calm. She even allowed herself a smile. She decided to try flying the broom around a little before moving up farther.

After a few small circles she stopped and said, "Another foot, my dear broom."

Who would have known that one foot could make all the difference? Well, who besides maybe the broom.

All of Hermione's well-earned confidence went, for lack of better words, flying out the window.

Desperately trying to regain rational thought, Hermione returned to the Fear Scale. "A solid five, I think. Yes…this fits the criteria of 'I would _really_ like to get down now'."

Unfortunately, Hermione had decided beforehand to push the limits of her phobia. And so she shakily asked the broom to raise another foot.

She was five feet up in the air, nearly her own height. And she was held up only by a broom, which now seemed very small and thin and perilous.

Although she was reaching a nine on the fear scale, she was determined to keep some control.

"I am fine. I am safe."

It's amazing how unconvincing your own voice can be once fear has captured you.

This was not working. Hermione wracked her mind searching for a solution.

"Apparently flying alone was not wonderful," she thought. "Then it must be flying with Fred."

Then she tried to imagine Fred sitting with her. She imagined the feel of Fred's arm around her waist and his body behind her. She listened for his voice and heard it say, "'Mione, you _are_ safe."

She breathed deeply and whispered, "One…more…foot."

Six feet high, farther than Hermione thought she would reach. Looking down, she was at a solid ten on the scale and decided that was enough for now.

Author's Note: To those of you not scared of heights, Hermione may seem almost ridiculously scared at only 6 feet off the ground. But when your scared of heights and climb on a ladder for maybe the first time it can be very very scary.


	4. Canaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the spell _Oppugno._

**Falling**

Chapter 4: Canaries

Using all of the sneakiness she'd learned since meeting Harry and Ron, Hermione deftly avoided long conversations with Ginny until winter holiday. Though she interacted more with Ginny in the past day at the Burrow, Hermione still kept her distance. She even feigned sleep to keep the girl's questions at bay.

But now Ginny had Hermione pinned—literally—to a wall in their shared bedroom.

"It's Krum, isn't it?" she demanded.

"What?" The confrontation Hermione had feared was at hand.

"You don't have your eye on any guy at Hogwarts. I know, I've been watching you."

Hermione looked everywhere _except_ Ginny's eyes.

"And Harry told me that you were exchanging owls with someone outside of Hogwarts but you wouldn't tell him who."

Hermione wondered if she looked as nervous as she felt.

"Therefore, your crush must be on someone outside of Hogwarts. And the only person you've ever liked outside of school is Krum. So let's have it. I want details."

Hermione considered for a split second spilling everything to Ginny. Maybe if Ginny hadn't been the sister of her ill-conceived crush, Hermione could have said something more. "It's not Krum."

Ginny scrutinized her face, searching for a sign of the hidden truth.

"I swear Ginny, I do not have a crush on Krum. We have written each other since the tournament, but not recently."

"Then who?"

Hermione clamed up.

Ginny gave in, trusting that she would discover soon enough what was going on.

"Well, congratulations on returning to normal behavior around Ron and Harry."

"Thanks." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that the interrogation was over.

"Actually, everything is back to normal but Harry. He's still looking at me strangely."

Hermione's wide eyes connected with Ginny's. The girl truly was confused over Harry's behavior. Hermione was briefly torn between betraying her best friend's trust and helping him. In the end, she decided that Harry needed the help. "He likes you, really likes you."

Leaving Ginny with that thought to keep her busy, Hermione left for her rendezvous with Fred.

*****

Hermione stood in the snowy field behind the Burrow bouncing from one foot to the other. The bouncing was more due to nerves than the cold.

"I cannot have you go flying in that."

She turned suddenly towards the voice, nearly falling over in the process. Fred was floating on a broom wearing only jeans, a sweater and a scarf.

His grin held unknown promises for her. "You are wearing far too many clothes 'Mione."

She laughed. "You are insane. You'll freeze out here."

"You can't freeze when you know a good warming charm. Now strip off that coat."

Hermione obeyed and was soon warm with nothing over her sweater but a thin scarf.

"You can't enjoy flying with all those layers," Fred explained. "Oliver taught everyone this charm when we joined the team. That way we could practice in all weather."

"Of course," she said, walking up to the broom. She didn't try to hide her grin.

"Well, hop on." Fred said, patting the broomstick.

Hermione slid on easily and quickly settled into the familiar position against Fred's chest. His arm gripped her waist and she breathed in his scent. It was everything she remembered from the last flight, and everything that was in her daydream.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to steer, or shall I?"

Hermione shivered. "Cold?" Fred asked.

"Not at all." Hermione turned to see his face. "I want you to steer."

Fred took her on a long, slow flight. Hermione wondered if she would be the only one to also call it 'romantic'. Before long she had stopped holding onto the broom at all. Instead she placed her arms over the one around her waist.

"So, would this be a zero on your fear scale?"

"I might be in the negatives right now." He moved with soft laughter behind her.

"I'm very proud of you, you know, for flying all on your own."

"But I only got six feet off the ground. That's nothing compared to how high I go with you."

"I don't think the height is what mattered."

"Thank you." Hermione sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to fulfill her end of their bargain. "Speaking of height, I suppose I should tell you about my daydream."

His lips neared her ear again. "I had nearly forgotten. Do tell."

This time Hermione managed to suppress the shiver. "Have you ever heard of a roller coaster?"

"A what?"

"A roller coaster. It's an amusement park ride that muggles go on. It takes you up very very high and then suddenly drops you very far down. Then it takes you through very fast sideways turns and upside-down loops and more lifts and drops. And all this happens within a minute or two."

"That sounds wicked. And your daydream was this?"

"Not quite." Hermione's speech slowed. She took a deep breath. "My daydream was us…flying on a broom…flying like we were on a roller coaster."

"Really? And you enjoyed this?"

"It was amazing. I've only ever ridden one once when I was younger."

"And of course you were terrified then."

"Of course."

"But in the daydream it was fun?"

"It really was." Without looking at Fred, she could see his mind turning.

Fred nudged her to look at him. "Want to give it a go?"

Hermione was surprised by how little she hesitated. "Alright." As an afterthought she added, "But only if you hold onto me tight."

She had never seen his smile so big. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He began to raise them high into the air, higher than he had ever taken her before. He stopped and pulled her even closer to him. Her eyes were closed.

"Ready?"

"Nearly. You see, when people are having fun on roller coasters they raise their hands up and scream—"

"They do that when their having fun?"

"I know it sounds a bit odd, but yes. I doubt I'll raise my hands, but I might scream. So perhaps we should have some other word for if I really am scared and want to stop."

"Canaries." His suggestion came immediately.

"…alright…canaries it is."

"On the count of three then," Fred announced. Hermione gave his arm a squeeze. "One…Two…THREE!"

Before they were through the first drop she was already screaming.

*****

Over an hour later they walked into the Burrow. Hermione was desperately trying to tame her wind-blown hair and they were both grinning madly.

George seemed to be waiting for them in the kitchen. On the table near him was a small, fake, yellow bird. "You brought it!" Fred cried.

"Freshly made," George responded.

"A canary?" Hermione asked. "This is why you mentioned canaries before."

"Yes. Allow me to present our newest creation, inspired by your genius attack on our little brother." Fred could not contain the glee in his voice.

"You simply point the bird at your chosen victim—" George began.

"—and then tap it with your wand while saying '_Oppugno'_," Fred finished.

"I believe a demonstration is in order," requested Hermione.

"But of course." Fred took the bird from his twin.

"Oh Ronnikins!" called George. "Could you come here a minute please?"

Harry and Ron came in faster than Hermione expected. Before Fred uttered a word, the boys already looked confused and a bit angry. This was nothing compared to Ron's reaction when another string of birds flew straight at his head. They dived at him for over a minute before disappearing.

Ron screamed murder the entire time. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What did I do to you this time?!"

Hermione, Fred, and George were much too busy rolling on the floor laughing to answer. Unfortunately for Ron, there was nothing Harry could do for him but try to keep his laughter to a minimum.

After the birds had gone, Hermione was finally able to inhale enough to say, "Not me…Ask them."

The twins, used to extreme bouts of laughter, recovered quickly. "It's out newest product," Fred informed.

"What do you think?" Somehow George managed to keep a straight face.

Ron's face simply reddened. It seemed that words to express his anger at the uncalled for attack would not come. He looked to Harry for help.

"Sorry, mate. That was brilliant."

*****

The twins left shortly after dinner for their flat above the shop. Even after apologizing to Ron (at Mrs. Weasley's "request"), the youngest Weasley boy still had a twinge of red in this face. Hermione didn't find out why until they and Ginny were getting ready for bed.

"We saw you flying." Ron's admission came out of no where as they took turns brushing their teeth. "You were flying with Fred."

"How?" asked Hermione. At the same time Ginny said, "Really?!?"

"We heard your screams from the backyard," explained Harry. "We ran to the sound and saw you on the broom."

"We thought he was pulling some kind of prank on you," Ron cut in.

"That is, until we could make out the smile on your face," Harry finished.

Ginny filled the silence. "Really??" Hermione wished this wasn't happening in front of Ginny. The girl really was too smart for her own good sometimes…or perhaps too smart for Hermione's good in this case.

"Have you been lying to us this whole time about how you hate to fly?" Ron was always direct when he was angry.

"I just began liking it recently." Hermione wondered how much she would actually have to explain.

"Really," said Ginny with an air of certainty.

Hermione tried to send Ginny a look that said, "Please keep your mouth shut." She received an almost imperceptible nod in return. Maybe Ginny wasn't so bad after all.

"Well if you like it so much, then you don't have to wait around for Fred," said Harry. Despite everything, Hermione did realize he was just trying to be helpful.

"Yes, we could take you out tomorrow," suggested Ron, his anger diminishing.

They all stared at her, waiting for the answer. Hermione quickly ran through her short list of options. She could admit that it was only flying with Fred that she seemed to enjoy, which she was not at all prepared to do. She could try to get out of the flight, which would probably only serve to raise their suspicions. Or she could use this to her advantage. This could be her final test to determine that she no longer had feelings for Ron and definitely wanted Fred.

"How's tomorrow afternoon?"

Author's Note: I don't think there actually is a warming charm, but wouldn't it be nice?

One chapter left! I'm planning to post it on Thursday evening!


	5. Forever Your Passenger

Author's Note: Last chapter! My first ever complete multiple chapter story! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Falling**

Chapter 5: Forever Your Passenger

A half hour before their scheduled takeoff, Hermione sent a note to Fred trying not to sound too desperate.

_My Favorite Pilot,_

_I just thought I'd mention that Harry and Ron saw us flying yesterday. Ginny has also heard about this. Now they'd like to go flying with me. We takeoff at 3 pm._

_Forever your passenger,_

'_Mione  
_

Ginny waited in the house as Hermione walked over to the boys. Seeing their excitement only caused her feet to drag more. Already she was thinking, "Merlin save me."

When she finally reached them, both boys were sitting on their brooms. She looked back and forth between them, wondering how her life had come to this. Was she so unwilling to admit her crush that she would get on a broom with them?

"We decided that you should ride with me since Harry's broom is so much faster."

Ron moved back a bit so she could climb on in front of him. Yes, it appeared that's exactly how unwilling she could be. But at least she wasn't forced to think of an excuse to ride with Ron.

She fixed her death grip on the broomstick and Ron placed an arm lightly around her. She forced herself to lean back into him in her search for safety. They began to raise into the air with Harry along side them.

By Hermione's estimate, they were soon over twenty feet in the air and quite high on her Fear Scale when the silence was broken.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Yeah, you're perfectly safe," Ron added. "We won't let you fall."

But so afraid was she that speech had left her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Hermione was here with Ron, in the same position as she took with Fred. Ron had said about the same things to her as Fred normally did. And yet, she still didn't feel safe with Ron; she simply was not comforted by him.

Through the fear which was quickly overwhelming her, Hermione realized that her crush on Ron was completely gone and her feelings for Fred were beyond true.

"'Mione, are you okay?!?" Fred's far-off voice broke through Hermione's thick thoughts.

"_Loads_ of canaries, Fred! _Loads_ and _loads_ of them!" Her eyes still tightly shut, lest she see the ground.

"So I take it that we are past a ten on the scale?" His voice was closing in on her.

"Far past, Fred!"

"Why are you going on about canaries?" Ron asked.

Fred answered when he reached the group. "It's the code word for 'Get Me Down _NOW_!'" Hermione nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"'Mione," Fred said gently. "Look at me." She opened her eyes to find Fred's blue eyes in front of her. "You Are Safe." He paused before asking, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," was her quiet response, never leaving his eyes.

Fred's eyes, however, began to travel. He looked at Hermione's tight grip on the broom handle, at her position in front of Ron, and finally at Ron's arm around her waist. His eyes rested on the last place until he spoke again.

"What did you gits do to her?"

"We just wanted to try taking her on a flight, seeing as how we've been trying to get her on a broom since first year," defended Ron.

Harry, as always, remained calmer. "We were taking her for a short ride. Nothing we thought was too high or fast."

"We definitely weren't flying as high or fast as you two were yesterday!" interrupted Ron.

"Did you tell her that she was safe?" Fred demanded.

"Of course we did," said Ron.

"Did you tell her that you wouldn't let her fall?"

"Yes," Harry quickly answered.

"I don't know why she's so worked up anyway." Hermione tore her eyes away from Fred for the first time to glare at Ron, who had the decency to look a bit scared. If Hermione hadn't been so terrified she would have hit him.

"She's afraid of heights, you git! Now, get her to the ground, slowly."

On the gentle ride back down, Hermione focused on Fred. His protectiveness surprised her, and thrilled her.

Once on the ground, she surged into his open arms. The only thought in her mind was feeling safe again, and the part of her she had been trying to deny for months now knew that the safest place was tucked into Fred's arms. Fred laid his head on top of hers and squeezed her tight, but didn't say a word; he didn't need to.

Ron and Harry stood watching this scene with their mouths open. This lasted until Ron couldn't hold the question in any longer. "How come you can fly with him?"

Hermione pulled her head away from Fred's warmth to look at him. Although the words had been said by Ron she could see the question echoed in Fred's eyes. "With Fred I feel safe. I'm just not scared anymore."

Harry just shook his head and started dragging a still confused Ron to the house. "Let's go inside. Some hot chocolate will calm your nerves, Hermione."

"What will calm her nerves is a short flight, right 'Mione?"

Hermione picked up Fred's broom. "We'll be in soon."

She took her normal seat in front of Fred and placed his arm around her. Once she was settled back against him, Fred took off.

After they had flown for a few minutes, he posed his questions, "So you can't fly alone or with anyone else but me.

"Yes."

"Because you only feel safe with me?"

"Yes."

"Just to clarify, you do not feel safe on a broom with Ron?"

"Correct." She sighed against him.

"Anything else I should know?"

"You smell wonderful." Hermione said this without thinking, and yet didn't regret the answer.

She turned slightly to see that his smile was even larger than yesterday's. This brave new development gave her the boost she needed. "Anything I should know?"

"Well, let's see." He slowed the broom to a glide. "I've never ridden a broom with another girl, besides my sister. And I never want to." The broom stopped. "And your hair smells like strawberries."

Hermione took control of the broom and lowered them to only a few feet above the ground. She turned to sit sideways on the broom.

"And you like strawberries?" She slid her arms around his neck. His arms curled around her back.

"Very much so."

She smiled and leaned in for a soft first kiss with the only man who could quell her fears.

*****

From the Burrow's back window, not too far away, Ginny said to the room, "Pay up."

Ron, Harry, George, and Mr. Weasley all handed her a galleon. Harry asked, "How did you know yesterday that they'd get together _and_ that it would be today?"

Ginny just winked at Harry and played with her new galleons.

**The End**

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers- you guys are great and always brighten my day! And a big thanks to my supportive friends and family who read the stories even if they aren't into Harry Potter and/or Hermione/Fred.


End file.
